


It Doesn't Bother Me.

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [85]
Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, M/M, One Hundred Ways, Possessive Ethan, Unrequited Crush, past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: "It doesn't bother me."





	It Doesn't Bother Me.

**85\. “It doesn’t bother me.”**

* * *

“It doesn’t bother me,” Ethan said, as though he was only just realizing it himself. Will and Zach share a look almost like they don't believe him but they don't voice it.

“Maybe it _should_. With anyone else, yeah they probably would be bothered but I'm not. I know Layla still has a crush on him, and goes to see him almost every night at work but I'm okay with that. I also know Warren dated Magenta for two years before we even spoke to each other, and now that he's with me she wants him back. I know all of that but none of it bothers me because I trust Warren.” Ethan finishes his little speech just as Warren enters the cafeteria.

The former villain eye's scan the cafeteria before landing on him, and Warren begins walking over. He ignores Layla and Magenta who both make moves to invite him their tables, his eyes never stray from Ethan's.

"Besides Warren loves me now and forever."


End file.
